


What a Save...

by KellyKingKake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bruce Wayne - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Concerned Bruce, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyKingKake/pseuds/KellyKingKake
Summary: What a coincidence! Having a troublesome day? My, why had it to be your birthday. (Devilish Laughter) The Reader's Birthday isn't going as planned as they thought it would be...





	

What a Save…

You sluggishly walked to the front of the mammoth doors of the manor. Today was, harsh, you were late to work this morning and your boss scolded you, after work you were hoping to grab a hot coffee and a [Y/F/C/F], but that turned into a huge disaster, once you step out of the coffee shop, someone bumped the coffee onto you, burning one side of your waist. Wanting to scream in agony, you kept your chill and politely denied the apologetic ‘I’m so sorry. I will buy you a new one’, and trudged out. Luckily you still had your cupcake. You smiled to yourself as you looked down at the cupcake in the pastel yellow box. You were quickly alarmed when you heard the barks of dogs, and didn’t realize that they were charging at you. ‘Oh boy.’ You thought, before quickly turning on your heels to avoid the herd of dogs, but you weren’t quite quick enough.  
“Noo!” You blurted out as you fell harshly onto the cemented sidewalk. The cupcake flew out of the box and onto the crusty sidewalk. “Oh my. I am so sorry!” A young lady bellowed out in worriment. You dared not to look up, hoping it was just a dream, knowing that your cupcake was being devoured by the ravenous dogs, but you knew you couldn’t stay here…on the ground all day. You sighed heavily, but played it off happily. “Oh no. It is totally okay!” You lied with a little enthusiasm. “I’m fine.” You patted yourself off, and pouted as the dogs rapidly devoured the last bit of your cupcake. “I am truly sorry Miss.” The young lady sympathized. You beamed her faint smile and walked away. How could this day could get any worse?  
[Y/N], you need fifty cents to get on.” Abe notified. You frantically searched your pockets for fifty cents, but only found the void emptiness of your pockets mocking you. Moping, you looked at Abe. “I’m sorry [Y/N], but I have inspectors on here.” He whispered sincerely. Nodding your head in realization, you told him to keep the change in case someone was short, and trudged slowly home. As you were walking home, you saw a few couples and a family in a diner celebrating. “We’re so proud of you!” They exclaimed. You walked quicker so you could get home as quickly as you can. “Finally.” You huffed out. You made it home. You eagerly put the key into the keyhole, and walked in. Throwing off your jacket, you lunged towards your answering machine, hoping to find happiness. You glumly looked down at the answering machine and pushed play. “You have zero messages. Is that all?” The machine indicated. “Yeah.” You choked. “I guess I’ll take a shower.” You desperately said to yourself. You were beaten to the core and the least you could do was get cleaned, so you did.  
The warm water caressed your back into a hug, and that’s when you broke down. Tears rolled down your cheeks. The water running off you as your tears did too. You soon got out of the shower, eyes slowly swollen and gotten dressed in a long sleeves Star Wars shirt and black sweats. You were ready to call it a day until you got a call. You shrugged it off and fell unto the pliable bed. Your eyes were falling heavy, until you heard a memorable voice from the answering machine. “[Y/N]! I need you! Get over here quick!” Message ended. You cried. You gotten from your bed and put on your shoes and jacket and left.   
Here you are, half sleep, bitter and it was past nine ‘o’clock, at the Wayne’s Manor. The mammoth doors open to an elated Bruce. “Happy Birthda-. Why aren’t you happy?” Bruce questioned worryingly. You were lost with words. You fell to your knees and burst heavily into tears. Bruce went to you. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Bruce cooed brushing the strands of hair out of your face. You hugged Bruce tightly. Bruce was stunned, but soon returned it. “Must have been a rough day.” He said assuring. You nodded your head while crying in the crook of his neck. “Let me guess. Late for work, coffee scar, ruin confetti cupcake, walked home, expected calls from your family, but not a single one called.” He said.   
“How did you know?” Your voice muffled in his shirt. “I’ve been there.” He spoke rubbing your back. “I’ve got you something.” He spoke excitedly. Bruce picked you up and carried you to the kitchen, where a cake lit with two number candles reading “24” and “Happy Birthday to the best person I know…[Y/N].” You sobbed louder when Bruce singed ‘Happy Birthday’ to you. “Happy Birthday [Y/N].” Bruce warmly muttered. You turned towards Bruce, engulfing him a hug. “Ahh, no time for hugging,” He joked, “time for a wish.” You held onto Bruce and blew your candles out like a kid did every birthday. “What did you wish for?” Bruce said Curiously. “This.” You grabbed Bruce by the cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss, Bruce gladly returned. “Best Birthday Save ever.” You broke the kiss to catch a breath. Bruce stared at you. “Yeah.” Bruce squeezed your waist and you winced. “Ow.” You said grabbing your waist. “Oh! I’m sorry. I forgot you were burned. Nothing but a little cake, tender-loving-care, and the medic of Bruce Wayne, and the assistance Alfred Pennyworths.” He yelled jokingly. You giggled. “Happy Birthday.” Bruce planted a kiss on your forehead. “Thanks Bat-Boy.” You muttered


End file.
